A Life Altering ‘it’
by Sexy Sora
Summary: What if they were together? What if he just told Sora how he felt? And what if Sora would return his affection? Fantasy… all fantasy… OR IS IT? Sora x Riku yaoi. Naughty...very...


**A Life Altering 'it' –** one shot

Sora X Riku yaoi. Dun read it if ya dun like it.

Generally, Sora would have to say that he was a happy person. He was pleased with himself and how his life was turning out, but one day… everything changed. His routine was mangled drastically… everything was reversed, flipped around, -after he found _it_… This life altering 'it' that scrambled his reality into something much more, into an experience he could never forget.

Sora sat on a park bench staring at a group of ugly, gray pigeons pecking aimlessly at the ground, scattering as crazed children ran through the flock. He was waiting for someone. Sora thought of this friend... and how much he cared for him, but he would never know the truth; _never._ His friend was a boy named Riku, a boy who was so beautiful one couldn't help but swoon at the sight of him. A boy so beautiful, heads turned as he passed… a constant stare was upon his blazing silver hair, stunning green eyes, and extraordinarily tight ass. Sora sighed… oh, what he would give to squeeze that ass.

Meanwhile, Riku hurried down a withered sidewalk, his hands wound snugly around his lengthy torso gripping the edges of his jacket. Icy winds had turned his cheeks into a rosy pink as it whipped his face and funneled through his hair. Riku subsequently spotted what he was looking for and maneuvered his legs into a hobbled jog. His friend was hunched over on a park bench, staring blankly at the pavement. Having heard Riku's approaching steps, Sora looked up and let his gaze fall into a spectacular pair of green eyes; he smiled warmly… Riku's rosy cheeks grew hot. Oh that smile… it wasn't enough to see it everyday. He wanted to have it for himself, keep it somehow… he wanted to kiss it; play with it. However, Riku knew this could only be fantasy. He knew that Sora wasn't _like that _and the longing hurt him accordingly; daydreaming and masturbation was the closest he would ever get. Riku's charm and good looks can usually get him whatever the hell he wants, including sex, but this was different. He greatly enjoyed Sora's company and thought the risk just wasn't worth jeopardizing. But there was always that annoying 'what if?' screaming at him in the back of his mind. What if they _were _together? What if he just told Sora how he felt? And what if Sora _would_ return his affection? Fantasy… all fantasy…

"Hi…" Riku said lightly with a small wave of the hand.

"Hi," Sora said in return, lifting his body from the bench. Riku watched Sora's auburn hair fall into his eyes when he bent over to collect his bag from the ground. He knew those kind eyes so well and thought them best described as deep blue pools of color. Riku stared intently at Sora's lips as they moved in speech.

"Do you wanna get some hot chocolate or something?" he asked casually, adjusting a strap on his pack while walking closer to where Riku was standing.

"Yeah, it's freezing…" Riku shuttered, though he was warming up quick now that Sora was here.

"Alright," said Sora.

They walked closely, the arms of their heavy winter jackets made swooshing sounds at contact with the other's. Sora listened to the wind howling in his ears and heard a small sniffle come from Riku.

"I hate winter," said Sora.

"Me too…" Riku replied sincerely, "I truly hate this weather."

"I want to go to the lake so bad… I miss it…" Sora whimpered.

"Remember last year, we ripped that last inter tube so hard it exploded the first day we tried it out? Oh my god… that thing was _so_ much fun. It was harder to fall off –That's what I liked about it. And shit does it hurt when you fall off… it's like when you skip a rock but instead of a rock, it's your ass!" Sora busted up laughing while nodding his head in agreement.

"That water has surface tension! Surface tension is hard! -And when your bear body slaps the surface, is don't fell to good!" added Sora to the point being made.

"Yeah, especially when you land at a weird angle," Riku's expression was in a funny look of terror. He chuckled, remembering the timeless days of the previous summer. Of course, the thing he most vividly remembered was Sora's tanned, wet, shirtless figure. He got to rub sunscreen all over his toned back every time they took a ride on Sora's motor boat, well it wasn't Sora's, it belonged Sora's parents who were nice enough to let him take some friends out once in a while.

"Jesus, we were freaking air borne for most of the day. Remember that one wave? We probably got off about twenty feet! I bet we broke some sort of record." Sora laughed heartily, making Riku chime in as well.

"Man, it hurt so bad when we landed… I heard my spine crunch…"

"Ahh, me too!" added Sora, "But the pain was always worth it."

"Yes… good times…" Riku sighed, desperately wishing for these long winter months to end.

One of their favorite things to do was go to the lake. They live right next to one, so close in fact, that they can walk to it from Sora's house. Inter tubing was mostly what they did whenever they took out Sora's boat, which was consequently named Slappy. They went through exactly four inter tubes last summer and only one of the four remained un-popped.

Riku turned into the open door of a small bakery and watched Sora continue walking down the sidewalk.

"Um, Sora? Where exactly are you going?" asked Riku, with an obvious hint of laughter in his voice.

Sora whipped around, shook his head at himself, and back tracked those couple of steps to the bakery. He laughed sheepishly and followed Riku to the counter.

"N' what can I get for you?" Asked a young man from behind the counter, he was very attractive. Sora shifted uncomfortably in his shoes as he witnessed the young man looking Riku up and down as he ordered their hot chocolate. No one would _ever _love Riku like I would, thought Sora, clamping his jaws tightly together in frustration.

"Would you like whipped cream on that?" he asked, smirking.

"Sure…" said Riku, handing over a couple of bucks.

"I'll pay you back later, Riku," said Sora trying to divert the situation.

"No need…" Riku waved off his words.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's on me… you've paid for me enough times anyway, now it's my turn," Riku said, pocketing the change that he'd received.

"Thanks." Then Sora released his greatest weapon, that grin Riku so desperately wanted to kiss. His eyes took in all they could before the smile faded. He handed Sora his coca carefully and pointed to a vacant table.

"Let's sit down," he said. Sora nodded and glanced back at the guy behind the counter, and was stunned to find that the same stare that had been intent upon Riku was now upon him. Stupid fag…

Slipping into the seat opposite Riku, he took the cap off of his drink. Riku eyed him in amusement, wondering what he was up to, examining each of Sora's expressions with utmost intricacy. Sora gazed at the pile of whipped cream floating atop a cup of hot chocolate, smacked his lips, and slurped half of it off all at once.

"Mmmm, s' good…" Sora's eyes dropped into those of a slightly gaping Riku, "What?"

Riku snapped out of his trance, "Oh, nothin'…" He looked away quickly and took a large swig of coca. I can't stand this, he thought. The sheer sexual tension was ripping him apart.

"Sora, come to my house for a little while. We can do homework or something," Riku requested, looking up at his friend who smiled and said, "Okay."

They left the bakery shortly after, conversing about what school work they had to complete by Monday. A couple more blocks and they were heaving their bodies up the familiar front steps to Riku's house. Riku unlocked the door and as he pushed it open, Sora's nostrils were instantly filled with the wonderful smell of Riku. It's weird how each person has their own sent; Riku's was kind of like the soft smell of a bouquet of wild flowers. He breathed it in deeply.

"C'mon," said the voice of Riku as he transcended up the stairs that led to his room. Sora scurried up after him.

After throwing off their heavy jackets, Riku planted himself on his squashy bed, which jolted up and down as Sora sat down next to him.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked, while making himself comfortable. _I know what I'd like to do…_

Riku shrugged, "We could get our math out of the way." Riku sighed and fell back on his bed, unintentionally exposing a small portion of his stomach to Sora who tried his best not to look at it. Sora ran a hand over his face and scratched a spot the back of his head. He glanced at Riku's spread legs, hanging over the edge of the bed, and let his eyes dart over the length of Riku's slender build.

"Oh fuck it…" Sora caved in to his overwhelming desire and abruptly swung one leg over Riku's torso. He heard a loud gasp come from under him and lowered his head so that his eyes were level with Riku's. Their noses almost touching, their eyes locked tight, Sora smashed his lips hard into Riku's. And to his utmost delight, Riku neither screamed in horror, nor did he throw Sora off of him. Instead, he latched onto Sora's hips and expertly kissed back. Sensing Riku's hot tongue cautiously enter his mouth, Sora moaned between kisses, egging on Riku's actions.

Sora's hands slithered up Riku's shirt, running themselves up and down the sides of his huffing body. His lips sucked the warm skin around Riku's neck.

"Sora…. Oh Sora…" Riku moaned as he was enjoying this terribly. Sora laughed through a kiss and sat up.

"Don't stop… don't stop…" panted Riku.

"I wasn't going to," Sora whispered sweetly into his ear and slowly pulled his shirt up over his head, bearing the juicy flesh of his upper body.

Riku stared, smiling wickedly and whispered, "I love you Sora."

Sora paused at these words and gave to Riku his warmest smile, earning a look a great contentment from his lover. He replied quietly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that." Reaching up to Sora's beloved face, Riku tenderly caressed his cheek while Sora's head slowly gravitated down to the bed. And he lay there, letting Riku gently massage his shoulder blades. He sighed in pleasure, though it was nothing like what he'd experience later that night.

Later that night Riku awoke to find Sora's arm draped limply around his neck. He was very warm and very comfortable. Shifting positions so that he was face to face with his sleeping angel, a small sigh rolled off his lips as he gazed at Sora… looking so cute… so peaceful; his chest raising and falling slowly with every tranquil breath... Sora was his now. He had kissed his smile, it was his now. And he had never been happier.

He grunted, moving in closer and planted two small kisses on each of Sora's eyelids. Sora stirred, waking gradually, innocently blinking his dewy blue eyes.

A soft smile lit up his face when his lips produced a very faint, "Hello."

"Hi," said Riku, grazing his lips over Sora's and running his fingers through glossy auburn hair. He watched Sora's mouth move with his own as they made out. Things began to get rougher… -naughtier in a sense. The sensation was amazing. Sora's beautiful body against his own. It was all so perfect.

Sora let loose a powerful expression of pleasure through moaning loudly. For you see, Riku had climbed on top of Sora, hands on either side of his head, and began grinding his hips into the genitals of his friend. They were both desperate for a little fun. Riku threw back his head in sheer enjoyment of the friction, especially when Sora started to thrust into his grinding hips.

Now throbbing painfully, Sora worked off Riku's shirt slowly, savoring every inch of skin as it was uncovered. Next came Sora's pants. Slowly but surely, he wriggled out of them. Riku watched, his eyes darting every which way, trying to take in all that was happening.

Sora's skilled hands unbuttoned Riku's pants, unzipped them, and he gradually pulled them down to reveal a massive erection. Sora placed his hand over his mouth as he stated at it and Riku laughed nervously. A most pleasurable sensation was created when he felt Sora's hot, wet tongue running along the sides of his hard penis.

"Aha AAA ha…" Riku whimpered in pleasure and shrieked Sora's name repeatedly when Sora, who was groaning playfully, completely engulfed his erection. He fondled Riku's testicles, continuing to bob his head and suck consecutively harder. So, what was the life altering 'it'? Love. Plain and simple. They had found it. The life altering 'it'… _love_…love… love –The rest I shall leave up to your imagination. THE END.

bows Thanks for reading! Please review. Gawsh, those sex scenes are so hard to write! I can't express myself the way I fucking want to! rips out her hair Tis frustrating my loves… but… I hope you liked it. Muahaha.

By Michlle


End file.
